Bloody Roar II: Unsettled Feelings
by Tiger5913
Summary: After rescuing Alan Gado from the ZLF, Jenny contemplates what to do next. [Alenny, Gado x Jenny - takes place after Jenny's BRII Story Mode]


4/30/04

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Jenny, Alan, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, the potential… waggles eyebrows

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially VGuyver, Sheila, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, gery, RAYClovis, Expert Predator, kitty girl, Dirk, AlexTheGreyWolfe, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to Sheila, because she complained about there not being enough Alenny fics in the BR world, so I wrote this for her. I hope ya like this story, my dear.

**Bloody Roar II: Unsettled Feelings**

**By Tiger5913**

_The moon is beautiful tonight…_

Captivated by the pale alabaster glow, the watcher emitted a slight sigh at the sight, feeling utterly at peace, safe in the current location, even despite the events that had occurred shortly beforehand. Twin emerald eyes reflected the smile on the owner's face, that appearing uncharacteristically innocent and sweet, almost as if the blonde staying in the hotel room was just a typical businesswoman on a trip for her company. Her bare feet rested against the opposite side of the windowsill as the rest of her body was casually lined across the length, surprisingly a comfortable position and not cramped like an average person would assume. A single glass of red wine was comfortably grasped in one hand, the liquid bearing just a shade lighter than the provocatively bright and curve-hugging outfit that the drinker wore.

"…Then the initially agreed-upon amount is acceptable?" A voice spoke up from beside her, the masculine tone low and casual, clearly relaxed and at ease in the current setting and situation.

Broken from her train of thought, the woman pivoted her head slightly to glance at her companion, and her smile surprisingly turned a bit wry at the mention, but she just answered simply, "Yes."

The older inhabitant of the vicinity seemed to detect a little change in her, and persisted with a twinge of concern, "I feel bad for involving you in things outside our agreement. I'd like to pay you a bonus, if it's all right with you."

She gave him a casual shrug to show that what she had done for him didn't affect her too deeply; "The run-in with the Liberation Front and rescuing you were unexpected, but a contract is still a contract. Don't worry about it."

"How discomforting…" He grinned though, and brought his own glass of red wine up to his lips to steal a sip before explaining his previously-made remark, "I always thought that professionals in our line of work were more serious when it came to compensation."

"I'm making an exception," the blonde woman informed him rather coyly, a sparkle flickering briefly in her eyes as she further recalled, "After all, I did owe you a favor. Well, now that the mission is accomplished, I wonder what I should do next…"

Her male companion quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and mused aloud, "Don't you still work for that modeling company in England? I thought you just took a temporary leave…"

She nodded in confirmation; "I did. But my contract expires next month, and I'm not sure if it will get renewed - my manager hasn't been too pleased with my leaving so often lately. Who knows… I might not go back to England for a while."

"Do you plan on staying in Tokyo for the time being, then?"

"Yes, I suppose I will…" her head turned back to glance outside and a soft smile curved her lips at the vast darkness cloaking over the city – truly her favorite sight, and the utmost comforting, being bathed in the embracing shadows of the night… "Besides, with your recklessness, you need someone around to make sure you don't do anything foolish the next time you encounter the Liberation Front, Gado."

Alan Gado smirked slightly at her words, deciding not to counter them since they did hold quite a bit of truth and he instead expressed his gratitude, "Well then, I must thank you for that comforting, selfless thought. Hmm, and in regards to your recent, sudden sprout of free time…"

"Oh, do you have a new assignment for me already?" The voluptuous female inquired, feigning shock as she untangled her legs and slowly rose from her seated position at the window before strolling toward the small table nearby to refill her glass with the favored beverage.

"Well… only if you're interested, of course," the deeply-muscled war veteran assured her, the spiky strands of his own blond hair wavering a bit as he tilted his head toward her direction. "To start with, how about being a nurse for the injured person in front of you?"

"My, my… Now, how can I refuse an offer like that coming from you?" She grinned broadly as her body turned back half-way just enough to so she could meet his eyes, and coyness was allowed to linger in her voice when she dangled enticingly, "But I should warn you beforehand… For a contract like that, I'd have to charge a special fee."

There was a sliver of teasing intent in his tone when he replied smoothly, a twinkle of amusement in his sole sky-blue eye, "All you have to do is ask, and I'd give you whatever you wished for, Mademoiselle Burtory…"

Scoffing lightly, Jenny Burtory casually waved a hand into the air to dismiss the usage of her surname while shooting her companion an amused look at what he just referred to her as. "Oh please, Gado… just Jenny is fine. We've been friends for so long, after all… I don't think there's a need for formalities between us, don't you agree?"

He nodded, easily giving into her request. "Sounds fair enough… but then I'd like to insist that you call me Alan. Our deal has already been concluded, so we really should be speaking on a more casual basis… Jenny."

"Yes, I agree, Alan." The slender blonde said this with a partial smile as she then walked over to where he was sitting and leaned against the side of his large cushioned chair, her glass of wine still securely in hand. "Well, then… what would you like me to do for you tonight? I'm sure you're still feeling the aftereffects of… your friendly visit to the ZLF earlier."

Alan shifted a little in his seat at the mention and allowed just a twinge of a grimace to cross his expression; "Just a bit, perhaps. I'll be fine with a night's rest, but… would you mind giving me a short massage for the time being? I'm rather surprised to feel that my shoulders are stiff."

"Not a problem," the lithe model agreed, placing the crystalline cup in his free hand as she moved around to the back and rested her fingers on his shoulders, gently pushing him forward a bit before starting to ease his tension. "I just hope you won't go charging in first thing tomorrow morning, or I'll have to go and drag you back again."

"I wouldn't do that to you again…" he confided gently, though there was steel in his tone that suggested his absolute serious intention of keeping true to those words. "I'm sure you would agree that meeting the poor puppet Shenlong just once was enough."

"Tsk, tsk… How true. I wonder how the original man, Long Shin, is feeling about all this. His student, the younger Nonomura sister, she seemed almost prepared to get her mother back when I saw the child earlier, but she still needs to learn a thing or two about respecting people that are older and far more wiser than her." Jenny mused aloud with a smirk touching the corner of her lips as she firmly kneaded hard muscles underneath her hands, inwardly marveling at the strength and charisma in this brave, albeit sometimes foolish man.

"It's a pity, really…" her companion sighed. "Mademoiselle Uriko is not the only young one involved in all of this mess; the younger brother of Yugo Ohgami, that boy who fights in the style of a ninja, is just a few months older than her, I believe."

"Oh, yes, you're talking about young Kenji, right?" Her smug expression grew a little at the mention. "I ran into him earlier this evening along with everyone else. He's rather naïve… The child thought he could actually beat me, ha!"

"Be careful, Jenny," Alan warned her lightly, though he allowed a small smile to graze his lips when she started squeezing his shoulders a bit harder, avidly easing the pain previously present in that aching area. "Some of our zoanthrope compatriots may be fairly young and inexperienced for now… but they have a lot of potential, especially that Yugo, for if his stubbornness served him well, he would be a great leader for those that are disillusioned and currently being misled. Hmm, if only Yuji were alive today to see how his son turned out…"

The woman serving as his masseuse slowed her pace a bit when his tone turned wistful, respecting his willing delve into fond memories of yesterday, fully aware of the deep friendship that had run between the two best friends even before their wartimes. She knew both men for many years – the blond veteran being her lover for quite some time before he journeyed over to Japan - and had been saddened when she found out that Yuji Ohgami died. Jenny was one of the few people who understood why Alan suddenly left the army just days later, for the important purpose of bringing down the corporation responsible of experimenting on, and sometimes killing many zoanthropes. His chance meeting with the teenage son of his companion was a great assistance in the task of depleting the Tylon company's existence, and since then, the former army commander and young Yugo Ohgami had kept occasional contact.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of Yugo, Alan…" she assured gently in the present and halted movement completely, her tone soft with her own brief reminiscing, especially when she remembered that particular event being the reason why their relationship had ended that time.

"We've been through quite a lot together… haven't we, Jenny?" The lion zoanthrope sighed a bit and his shoulders sagged slightly with the remembrance, the smile on his face clearly tainted with melancholy, especially when he grimaced at the forlorn memory that she was currently thinking of, though neither one knew.

"Yes, we have…" Jenny breathed her reply, and for a second, allowed her expression to be tainted with sadness, but soon discarded the emotion when she noticed that her companion had become tense once again. She still harbored rather deep feelings for this compassionate man before her, but because it had been so many years since they were last together, she didn't know if he would return her affections. After surviving for so long only depending on her own abilities and self, the bat zoanthrope had no intentions on destroying such sturdy foundation to a few small words that could possibly dictate her behavior for the rest of her days. Firmly reminding herself of that little factor, the furtive woman quickly glanced outside the window just then, inwardly reveling in the ebony darkness overwhelming the sky, but although she adored the sight, she wanted to make sure that Alan got enough rest that night. "It's getting late. You should go to sleep now, Alan."

"I suppose I should…" the taller inhabitant gently shrugged off the hands on his shoulders and slowly arose, turning to hand Jenny her wine glass before strolling over to the window, his light-shaded eye intently watching the ongoing outside of the hotel room. "You're staying here as well, aren't you? I'd be rather worried if you left at this time of night…"

"Of course I'm staying," she replied matter-of-factly, even nodding in emphasis despite the fact that his back was facing her. "Well… you might be ready for bed, but I'm not. Go ahead and sleep now if you'd like; I'm going to take a shower first."

"I can wait."

The shapely blonde scoffed slightly, though silently she was a bit touched by his patient willingness; "Don't be silly. I can put myself to bed."

He didn't reply, just remained stationed in front of the window, his tall frame silent and still, almost seeming as if this were the older times, and he was a sturdy guard protecting his lady. Realizing that the usually-stubborn man wouldn't allow his decision to be deterred, Jenny finally sighed and went over to the small bag sitting on the table that contained her belongings. She sifted through it for a few minutes, but didn't find an outfit that she wanted to wear during her slumber – she usually slept in underwear or just a long shirt when staying solo in a room. After thinking the situation over, the woman picked out matching undergarments and held onto them, silently deciding to clothe herself with the aforementioned items post her shower, figuring that her companion wouldn't be affected either way.

As soon as the model had gone into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Alan heaved a shuddered sigh, the stiffness in his muscles decreasing a bit from relief. For a reason he couldn't really understand, he had always felt the need to be strong around that particular female companion of his, to show boundless fits of unyielding strength and never admit the tiniest sliver of weakness. When the experienced war veteran was trapped in the dungeon of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front headquarters, he didn't think anyone would rescue him, had assumed that he'd have to wait for the right time to come so he could break himself out. He was greatly surprised that Jenny had risked her safety and life to save him from the clutches of the evil group, making his underlying love for her ignite fiercely, refusing to be ignored any longer.

_Jenny, mon amour… do you remember the love we once shared those years ago…?_ The tall lion zoanthrope mused silently as he slipped out of the shirt that had been loosely covering his shoulders and hung it over the back of the chair behind him, now just wearing dark tan pants, enough attire for bed. Returning his attention to the view beyond the limits of the hotel window, Alan's expression was surprisingly of utmost serenity, despite the contemplation currently whirling inside his head. He pondered over Jenny, the young woman with such mystery shrouding her very being, practically shielding her from all outsiders as if she desperately wanted to remain in darkness and away from everyone else. The two long-time companions had known each other very well before, but now he couldn't even consistently detect the sincerity in her statements, or let alone hope to guess her thoughts the way that he used to be able to.

He didn't realize how long he had been standing there, deeply contemplating on his past with Jenny until a feminine voice inquired softly behind him, "Alan… what's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you…"

"I'm fine, Jenny," he assured hastily, not wanting her to witness so much forlorn sentiment in him. "Just doing a bit of thinking is all. Please, you don't need to worry about me."

Strolling over to her bag with a large white towel wrapped around her body, Jenny replaced her previously-worn outfit inside before she directed her attention to the male inhabitant of the room. She proceeded toward his direction, all the while glancing at him with a bit of concern marring her brows, and only stopped when she reached his position to place her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. Alan was a bit startled at her action, but showed no signs of that emotion as he merely reached one arm back to rest his palm over her wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze in response while a small smile teased his lips. The enigmatic female was usually so secretive about her feelings and emotions that he sometimes wondered if she had lost those humane abilities during the time that the two had been separated when he first journeyed to Japan years ago.

"You can talk to me if it'll help you any…" she offered quietly, then lowered her head until her cheek was lying against his bare back, taking a second to inwardly note with interest that he'd taken off his shirt sometime when she had been showering.

"That is truly a generous offer, and I'd like to thank you for it, but it's really nothing to fret over. I was just recalling a few memories that reminded me of the worry-free days I used to have, back before the discovery of Tylon Corporation and the present Liberation Front." His tone softened as he sought to convince her, "Don't get me wrong, I have no qualms about fighting for peaceful coexistence of humans and zoanthropes, but I must admit that I also enjoyed my former days very much, and would give anything to regain those elusive hours of boundless elation. It's a shame that I have… so many things to regret, but am given such a little amount of time to try and right all the wrongs."

Though he would only be able to feel it instead of seeing her action, Jenny nodded and agreed, "I understand. After all, it's hard for many people to admit that they can't change the past no matter how hard they want to. But really, I don't think you should let those events stunt your person today; just come to terms with what you can change, and leave the rest to history. I believe that things usually happen for a reason, so instead of fighting the current, move with it. You'll find your meaning eventually."

A small smile touched his lips at her soothing assurance and he expressed his gratitude, "Thank you, Jenny… That's very comforting. I'm not sure how things will turn out, but I suppose I should just do my part anyway. Though I do hope that young Yugo will listen to me and lead the resistance group; after all, he has Mademoiselle Alice and many other friends to support him, so he should do a very good job."

"Ha! Those kids… I think he would agree to be the leader before he admits his feelings for that rabbit nurse. Those two are either really dense or trying to hide a very obvious truth…" his companion sighed and shook her head slightly, but there was a teasing edge in her voice. "Well, as much as I'd like to keep discussing about my former assignments, I really think you ought to go to sleep by now, Alan. I know you're stubborn and won't admit whatever pain you're in, but this isn't the time to be tough, so suck up your pride and just do what I say, for tonight at the very least, got it?"

"Yes, right away, madam." Alan laughed heartily at her command, but willingly obliged and turned around to face the compassionate woman, care evident in his eyes as he gently clasped both of her hands into his. He raised the pairs up until they reached his lips and he placed a soft kiss upon her smooth skin while carefully watching her, unsure of what reaction she would have, but firm in his decision to ensue such an action. To his surprise, Jenny smiled sweetly at him and raised herself on tiptoes to kiss him directly on the mouth, apparently not shy at all about sharing that affectionate gesture with him. He responded by releasing his hold and lowering his arms to encircle her slender waist, holding his partner with a twinge of possessiveness, strength still emanating from his figure despite his current condition.

It had been far too long since the war veteran last tasted her sweetness, sharing his affections so openly, but merely holding the woman that he loved in his arms wasn't nearly enough. Jenny certainly seemed to be perfectly willing to receive his attention, as she boldly deepened the kiss, allowing him entry into the warmth of her mouth while one of her lithe hands slid up to rest the smooth palm against his cheek. If he were in a better physical status at the current moment, he would dare to attempt escalating their embrace, but his muscles were still sore from the rather tense battle that the lion zoanthrope endured earlier. Still, Alan couldn't help denying his body's reaction to her touch, though he made no other move to indicate that he harbored any expectations to advance further with her.

Having been lovers in the past, she easily detected the desire building within him, and in addition to the way his voice shuddered slightly when he breathed her name served as further indication. As much as Jenny still adored this brave man standing before her, she knew he was in no condition for the both of them to get carried away, so she slowly pulled back after sometime, reluctance shining clearly in her eyes. Their faces were close and his hands remained around her waist, but true to his gentlemen nature, Alan kept his distance and soon dropped his arms to step back, head bowed slightly, almost seeming to be a silent apology. The former model took note of that curious action and quirked a brow in response, but then a smile slowly curved her lips at realizing the source of his chivalrous behavior.

"Always the gentleman just like before, aren't you?" She teased lightly as her hand found his arms and her nails began to trickle over his bare, coarse flesh, causing the barest hint of a shudder to quake through him, though he quickly concealed the attribute.

"It's not my nature, as should it not be in _any_ honorable man, to force a lady against her wishes," he replied with utmost seriousness, then left his present spot and made his way over to the cushy chair next to the window, sitting down on it. "Now then, I think we should both get some sleep."

"What are you doing over there? The bed is that way, my dear." Jenny informed him with an amused look on her face as she pointed in the said direction, confusion flicking briefly upon her expression before disappearing.

"Well, seeing as you'll be sleeping there, I wanted to respect your space. I may be injured for the time being, Jenny, but luxury isn't absolutely necessary in order for me to rest…"

"Oh, Alan," a sigh pushed its way out of her mouth as the woman shook her head slightly, exasperation in her tone as she chided, "You don't have to treat me so fragilely – I'm not glass. And really, why the modesty all of a sudden? If you're worried that I actually think you'll try something so abominable as to forcibly have your way with me, you're sorely mistaken."

"I… I wasn't thinking that." But the way he glanced off to the side told her otherwise.

"Of course you weren't… not like I don't already know you a little better than that." She dismissed his white lie with a simple wave of her hand as she strolled to the bedside and peeled back the covers lying on top, clearly intending to slip underneath them soon to delve into slumber. But before she did so, the blonde-haired woman casually removed her towel and folded it, then placed the cotton square atop the nightstand nearby, completely comfortable with being around her companion even in her current state of dress. Once sitting down on the mattress, Jenny tilted her head slightly, coyness gleaming in her emerald eyes as she gestured for him to join her with a slow beckoning of her long, slender fingers. "Don't sit there all night wasting your time worrying about silly things, Alan. Now, come to bed already before you pass out from exhaustion."

Finding it difficult to refuse her wishes, Alan stood up from his seat and crossed the room to reach her, reluctance rather than his body condition making his pace rather gradual. "If you are sure…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Just be sure to get over here before the sun rises," she assured him hurriedly with a hint of teasing in her voice, albeit feeling just a tad impatient toward his stubbornness. It was a good thing she knew him so well, for any other woman would've assumed that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed with her on the account of a lacked desire, but she was personally very familiar with his trend of behavior, and understood the reasons behind his actions.

With a muffled sigh escaping the corner of his mouth, the chivalrous man lifted an edge of the covers, opposite to the side his shameless companion was settled in, and sat down next to her. The smile she gave him was of coy triumph, but she said nothing to indicate that emotion and instead gestured her head toward the bed, indicating that he would have to lie down before she would follow suit. Finding no reason to deny her command, Alan obeyed willingly, allowing his back to rest comfortably atop the firm mattress with his arms simply resting by his sides, while his eyes slowly drifted to a close and he quietly mumbled his gratitude to his endeared friend. But then to his surprise, Jenny lifted his wrist up and moved his arm so that it fell around her shoulders as she scooted in closely next to his body, and her head now lied comfortably upon his chest, her wispy breathing tickling his bare flesh.

"I hope you don't mind, Alan." The statement came out almost as an inquiry, but the dauntless speaker was already fairly certain beforehand that he wouldn't have a problem with her action.

"Of… of course not," he answered her resolutely, and then with a small smile, told her adoringly, "As a matter of fact… this brings back rather fond memories of our earlier days together."

"Mmm… well, that's definitely good to hear." Her eyes had closed after speaking those words, but she kept her ears attentive and alert just in case he had more to say before they both succumbed to sleep.

"Perhaps… someday in the future, we could share those fond times once again, Jenny," Alan dared to imply just the slightest hint of his feelings toward her, yet his tone was neutral, albeit still soft and dangling between certainty and doubt.

Silence fell between the two close companions at the moment, and when no answer came for some time, he thought that she had already fallen asleep and didn't hear him, so the older man merely sighed and closed his eyes as well. Just as he was starting to relax, motion suddenly ensued when Jenny briefly lifted her head up to press a soft kiss upon his lips, and before she went back to resting on his chest, she lingered by his ear to whisper her awaited reply.

"I don't see why not, Alan. And maybe when you get better in a couple of days, I can give you… more vigorous training. After all, you'll need some exercise to make sure your stamina didn't get worse during your time of rest and relaxation…"

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Hehehe, that last line sounds like such a provocative Jenny thing to say, huh? =P Anyhow, this was my first solely Alenny fic ever, written just now because I recently (and finally) got the inspiration and ideas to, so for those of you Alenny fans who wanted this from some time ago, I apologize for making you wait so long. Please don't hurt me, heh. I'm a little worried that I didn't characterize Alan and Jenny too well, and I hope this is all right, but please let me know how I did. There might be a sequel if you guys request it, so be free with your thoughts and opinions! Well, thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
